1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adapter and more particularly, to a USB connector type memory card adapter, which is made in the form of a USB plug insertable into a USB jack of an electronic apparatus to electrically connect a memory card to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, innovative consumer electronic products are continuously created and digitalized. Modern digital electronic products, such as digital TVs, digital audio systems, MP3 players, digital cameras, electronic dictionaries, digital video cameras, PDAs and etc. commonly use a memory card for storing data and a memory card reader for reading storage data from the memory card. Further, following the market trend toward light, thin, short and small characteristics, the internal parts of an electronic product must be made relatively smaller to save the space. Therefore, mini memory cards are developed.
Commercial memory cards are numerous, including MMC (MultiMedia Card), CF (CompactFlash card), SMC (Smart Media Card), MS (MemoryStick), SD (Secure Digital Memory Card) etc. There are also small-sized, high-capacity memory cards available on the market, such as Mini SD, MS Duo, Trans Flash etc.
The storage data of a memory card is readable by a memory card reader. A memory card reader can also stores the fetched data from a memory card in a computer. Because memory card standards are numerous, universal memory card readers are developed to read different kinds of memory cards. However, regular universal memory card readers can only receive relatively bigger size memory cards such as SD (Secure Digital Memory Card) or the like, not allow for the insertion of a mini memory card such as Trans Flash or the like. For reading a mini memory card, an adapter cable must be used. It is complicated to use an extra adapter cable with a memory card reader. The use of an extra adapter cable relatively needs an extra cost.
Further, a memory card reader is an interface between a memory card and a computer. By means of hot plug, a memory card reader is connectable to a USB port at a computer for enabling the computer to read in storage data rapidly from a memory card that is inserted into the memory card reader. Commercial memory card readers commonly have a big size, not designed for insertion into a computer's USB port directly. For connecting a commercial memory card reader to a computer's USB port, an extra USB cable must be used. When many external peripheral apparatus are connected to a computer, the arrangement of the peripheral apparatus cables may bother the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light, thin, short and small memory card adapter that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.